


Boom Goes The Cannon

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I saw Impulse's and Tango's latest episodes and I had thoughts, M/M, Mild Angst, hermitcraft season 7, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: When Bdubs asked them to join him for his demolition business Impulse knew he was going to lose sleep over it.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	Boom Goes The Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching all the Boomers content so far my brain got this idea and wouldn't let it go so I had to write it.
> 
> The title may be a reference to Hamilton, but that is really all this fic has in common with it.

When Bdubs asked them to join him for his demolition business Impulse knew he was going to lose sleep over it. It wasn’t the work, the hours of shovelling sand and helping Tango craft TNT and double-checking his redstone when he asked him to. It was the knowledge that Tango liked to explode things.

Impulse had accepted that about him a long time ago, and he was definitely guilty of going along with his shenanigans and at times even encouraging them. But it didn’t make him worry any less when Tango got overly enthusiastic. He had taken care of him after ridiculous schemes often enough to know how these things tended to end.

He didn’t mind the teasing about his shovelling skills, or the way Bdubs and Tango acted like they had to think about whether they wanted him to actually join them or not. He went along with it. He knew that it was just that; jokes between friends.

And even though he didn’t need the reassurance, Tango had smiled that big happy smile of his and made sure Impulse knew that he really wanted him there. There was not a doubt in his mind about any of that, but he couldn’t say that he minded when Tango interrupted his planning for the biggest and baddest TNT launchers he could think of to swoop Impulse up in his arms and kiss him, eyes still bright with excitement. Impulse laughed into it and wrapped his arms around Tango’s neck as he kissed him back.

“I can’t wait to see what you’ll do,” he said when Tango released him again.

Tango shook his head. “No Pulsey, what we will do. You’re a business partner too, remember?”

“I do,” Impulse said, smiling. “But you’re the one coming up with the explosive devices.”

“Still,” Tango insisted, but before he could say anything else Impulse leaned in and kissed him again. He knew he had managed to distract Tango when he slid his hands under his shirt and pulled him even closer. He tilted his head ever so slightly, and Tango didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. It was all that mattered now.

They got their first job from Cub, two mountains to explode by his pyramid, and Impulse had to smile at Tango's sheer enthusiasm about actually getting to blow up things.

Impulse helped him where he could, getting as much sand as they needed, and helping him assemble the line of TNT launchers they would need to do the work, while Bdubs crafted up stacks of stacks of TNT. He could almost forget the nagging worry about Tango getting too enthusiastic about all of it when he worked side by side with him, falling into a familiar rhythm.

And then the day came. Tango checked the redstone, and then Impulse double-checked it, doing his best to act like he wasn’t just nervous about anything going wrong. He had lost his shovels to this contraption before, and he knew Tango too well to think he wouldn’t end up doing something completely reckless at some point during the process.

Their first test went well, and between the three of them the growing anticipation was almost palpable. Impulse joked around with the others, and the banter managed to distract him from his anxiety about all that could go wrong and all the stupid ideas Tango (and Bdubs) could get while doing this. If Tango realised it he didn’t show, and Bdubs was too occupied by everything that was going on to figure it out.

It was Bdubs who started the first sequence and before Impulse even knew it the TNT was flying and Tango was standing next to him, whooping and cheering, and maybe a little too happy about the massive bout of destruction happening in front of their eyes. He had to grin fondly at Tango, and honestly even though he had helped him build the prototypes and test them, he was still impressed at just how effective they were.

He almost missed Tango taking off from his spot right beside him. There was a lout cackle, and then he was already flying and weaving right through the flying TNT.

And Impulse knew that Tango was a good flyer; that he knew what he was doing. And that even if anything did go wrong, either his totem of undying would save him or he would just respawn. But he still couldn’t stop the way his heart sank, and his breath caught in his throat in fear.

Tango shouted at him to join him, and Impulse somehow managed to laugh and get his feet off the ground and into the air. He got why Tango did it, the rush of adrenaline from dodging and weaving through TNT that was about to explode was definitely there, but he only flew one or two circles before landing again.

But if he had thought his heart couldn’t sink further, he was proven wrong when Tango decided to land on one of the remaining parts of the mountain, looking right at the TNT launcher that was about to launch another load of TNT straight into his face. And Tango was laughing, was laughing at the danger, but Impulse’s breath caught in his throat and for a moment before Tango threw his body back into the air, still laughing, he wasn’t sure he could breathe anymore.

Luckily it wasn’t long after that before Tango decided that the TNT had done its job, and they switched to pickaxes and shovels to get rid of the blocks their explosions had left behind until they had levelled at least one of the mountains.

Impulse was glad when they parted ways with Bdubs in the Nether and went on the short treck home. They both had their own base projects, but they still used Tango’s beach house most nights. It was nice and comfortable, and even more importantly it was right in the middle between their two bases, easy to reach for both of them, and close enough to Zed’s for him to hang out.

They were barely through the door before Tango put an arm around Impulse’s shoulders and pulled him close.

He kissed Impulse’s temple and asked, “Everything okay? You’ve been kinda quiet.”

Impulse hesitated, but then he wrapped both of his arms around Tango’s waist and leaned his head against his shoulder. He took a deep breath, while Tango wrapped his other arm around him as well.

“It’s stupid,” he said. “But I get scared when you do stuff like today. Flying through all that TNT and being reckless. I know I don’t have to be but I get scared for you.”

Tango’s arms tightened around him for a moment before he said gently, “It’s not stupid. I was reckless. I shouldn’t have done it.”

Impulse turned his head, breathing in the scent of gunpowder that still clung to Tango.

“No you…you had fun. I just overreacted.”

Tango released him, and took him by his shoulders, pushing him just far enough away that he could look into his eyes.

“No Impy, you’re right. Even if I had fun; what I did was dangerous, and I should have thought before doing it. And just because I had fun doesn’t mean your feelings are stupid.”

Impulse wanted to protest again, but Tango cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

“I love you, Impulse, and I don’t want to scare you. If it makes you uncomfortable I won’t do it again.”

“I…,” Impulse started, but then he shook his head and pulled Tango in until he could kiss him.

Tango welcomed him happily, humming against his lips before they ended the kiss, and smiling softly at Impulse.

“I love you, too you idiot,” Impulse said.

Tango’s smile grew only wider, before he said, “I know.”

Impulse had to chuckle, but then he leaned in again for another kiss, before Tango had time to get smug about this.


End file.
